Small Luxuries
by Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: Set in season 5/6. Allura sees how the responsibilities as Emperor weighs heavily on Lotor's shoulders and tries to take his mind off it for a moment.


Emperor Lotor proposes to join one of Princess Allura's diplomatic formal dinners – as he elaborates – to represent the Galra Empire and to introduce a new rule of peace and prosperity with his fellow allies. When this is met with various levels of skepticism from the Coalition, Allura chimes in and explains the importance of welcoming the Galra, seeing as their newly reformed empire and earnest cooperation will surely aid in bringing about an era of peace to the entire universe. The remaining members of the Coalition reluctantly accept the proposal and expect to see the new Emperor at the appointed time to further discuss this alliance.

Allura is brushing her hair with a fine comb when she hears knocking on her door. She is half-expecting it to be Coran, passing by to impart some words of encouragement before the dinner is to commence. Instead she sees Lotor, who pokes his head in hesitantly. Allura sends him a smile from over her shoulder and tells him to come inside.

"Pardon my intrusion, Princess," he says softly, the door closing behind him as he steps in. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Allura stands from the chair in front of her mirrors, the Altean mice continuing to play with her jewelry. Despite the considerable distance between the two leaders, Allura notices the tired lines under the Emperor's eyes and the subtle tension in his shoulders, his sharp teeth worrying his lower lip ever so slightly.

Between their rather infrequent meetings, Lotor has been busy rebuilding his empire's broken interplanetary relations, as well as sending humanitarian aid to planets formerly under the rule of his late father, Zarkon. It was a slow yet vital liberation process from countless years of enslavement and terror and it was by no means an easy task. The fatigue evident on the young Emperor's face clearly reflects the heaviness of that burden.

Allura taps the comb in her hand with a finger as she silently processes this knowledge with a small frown. She gestures to the chair she had occupied ticks ago. "Do you want to sit? You look tired."

Lotor politely declines with a raised hand. "Your offer is greatly appreciated but I don't intend to stay for long."

"I insist," Allura says, bringing the chair to him with a smile. "There's much time before the meeting starts. We can catch up in the meantime."

Lotor looks as if he is about to protest once more but ultimately concedes and gratefully takes his seat. Allura catches the almost inaudible sigh that escapes his lips as she fetches a hair tie and moves behind the Emperor. She encourages him to tell her about his day and he complies hesitantly at first, but soon begins to talk about the few noteworthy events from the past couple of movements, narrating in detail about the restoration efforts of old civilisations and the like, his voice laced with softness as well as a hint of sadness. The Princess listens attentively and adds some inquiries of her own - sometimes with a hint of jest, her hands softly running the comb through white locks. Allura's gentle massaging of his scalp almost lulls Lotor to sleep if not for the conversation they were having, the gentle press of her fingers providing a comforting stimulation. He is vaguely aware of the movements of one particular mouse on his shoulder, joining Allura in the caretaking of his hair. Lotor finds that he doesn't mind that either.

Allura can tell with some sense of pride that the tension in Lotor's body lessens considerably over the course of their conversation. He is leaning into her touches in quite the responsive manner when her fingers disappear within the mass of his white hair. The softness of it surprises her somewhat – what with his sharp angles and rough build – but she finds that she likes it. And is that a shiver she sees raking over Lotor's spine when her fingers brush a little too close to his neck while she is gathering loose strands of hair?

Allura completes the hair treatment with a small smile of satisfaction and the pink mouse likewise finishes with a thin braid that runs down the side of Lotor's face. Coran quickly pops in to let them know that the meeting is about to begin, and their presence is required on the bridge before the guests arrive. Lotor quietly regards himself in the mirrors before he turns to Allura.

"Feeling better?" she asks, smiling radiantly.

"Immensely," he replies, his own smile wide and genuine. He puts his hand on top of hers and squeezes. "Thank you."

The formal dinner runs smoothly. Pleasantries are exchanged, promises are given, and bonds are forged and renewed with strength and hope for a better future.

And if anyone noticed how the Princess of Altea and the Emperor of the Galra Empire continuously kept exchanging looks throughout the entire night, they kept quiet about it.


End file.
